


my name someday

by arekiras



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Honeymoon, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekiras/pseuds/arekiras
Summary: Magnus hums, leaning down to kiss the fresh rune on Alec’s chest. The only rune ever drawn by a Downworlder hand, and new as a baby. It almost looks like the rune for love and marriage, but it also resembles the iratze, the healing rune. It speaks of life and vitality. Permanence.“Forever, indeed,” Magnus says.





	my name someday

Alec dreams in gold. Gilded sunset shining beyond the stain glass windows, the golden sunshine that filled him up when Magnus kissed him. His husband in his gold tuxedo, cheeks wet. His  _ husband _ . Husband. 

The thought rouses Alec the rest of the way, along with the feel of steady, warm breath on the back of his neck and the gentle brush of sunlight streaming through sheer white curtains. He blinks into it, mouth splitting into a smile before he can even see properly. Magnus’ left arm is thrown over his waist, their fingers entwined. Matching silver bands on their ring fingers. 

Alec clears his throat, using his right hand to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. 

The breaths against the back of his neck stutter and Magnus shifts, stretching out before leaning over Alec and grinning. “Good morning,” he says, then his smile turns sly, “husband.” Like it’s a secret, just between them. 

Grinning back, Alec lifts their linked hands and presses a kiss to the back of Magnus’. “How did you sleep, husband?” 

Magnus laughs. “Very well. You?” Alec flips onto his back and sighs contentedly, letting go of Magnus’ hand to cup his cheek. 

“I had this really good dream. We got married, and I was going to spend the rest of forever with you,” Alec says. 

Magnus hums, leaning down to kiss the fresh rune on Alec’s chest. The only rune ever drawn by a Downworlder hand, and new as a baby. It almost looks like the rune for love and marriage, but it also resembles the iratze, the healing rune. It speaks of life and vitality. Permanence. 

“Forever, indeed,” Magnus says. 

They curl back in on each other, lazily, with the surety that they’d have all the time in the world. They trade kisses and giggles, Magnus running his fingers through Alec’s bedhead steadily. Eventually, though, their forever is interrupted by Alec’s stomach. 

“Are you hungry, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” Magnus asks. 

“Yeah. What about you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” Alec replies, trying to match Magnus’ serious tone but breaking into a laugh. Alec watches him get dressed in a light robe and begrudgingly fishes around on the floor for his thin linen pajama pants and following Magnus to the kitchen. 

They’re honeymooning on a private island somewhere in the Indian Ocean, nothing but a beach house planted on the sand and a boathouse down the shore attached to the pier. The house is almost all windows and clean light colored furnishing, maximizing the feeling of seclusion. There are no clocks in the entire house, and Alec left his phone in the bedroom. The rule is that they’re allowed to check their phones twice a day, which was suggested by Isabelle. 

“You only get married once, big brother,” she advised sagely, kissing his cheek. It was good advice, and true for both of them. 

Again, that word comes to Alec’s mind.  _ Forever.  _

They make omelets together and eat on the deck overlooking the white beach and miles of shining water. Turquoise and crystal clear. Alec breathes in the cleanest air he’s ever breathed and listens to the silence. 

Their only neighbors are the local wildlife which inhabit the dense trees that begin a few yards behind the beach house. A colorful bird sits on the railing near Alec’s head, not knowing enough about humans to be afraid of his presence. 

After a while, Magnus says, “Wanna go swimming?” They dress in swim trunks and Magnus waits, laughing, as Alec applies a layer of sunscreen. He tans easily, but doesn’t want to spend any amount of time on his honeymoon nursing a burn. 

They wade out into the water, Alec looking down at the brightly colored fish flitting about, hissing when his foot strikes a rather sharp shell. 

Once they’re chest deep, Alec splashes Magnus. Just a little slap of water, enough to wet his face. Magnus wipes the water from his eyes and gives Alec a pointedly arched brow. Alec realizes his mistake almost immediately, and begins to back away, hands already raised in useless defense. 

Magnus’ hands glow blue and a wave builds up behind him, steadily getting higher as it moves, spreading around him before crashing down over Alec. Alec lets out a shout, hair plastered to his face. Magnus is laughing now, wading toward Alec. 

Alec pouts, moving away into deeper water, but melts when Magnus kisses him. It tastes like salt, sunlight, and a little bit like sunscreen. 

“I love you,” Alec pulls away to say. 

“I love you, too,” Magnus replies, kissing him again. 

Forever, Alec decides in that moment, may not even be enough time. There would never be enough of this. Of laughing and kissing and basking in so much happiness he feels his heart may split open. 

But, forever is definitely a start. 


End file.
